Interrogation
by damdagedgoodsXhumanfaliure
Summary: Neo Furuara has collected a lot of information in his years as a spy and Jun Aikawa wants some of it. Contains Gore, femdom, vomit and ballbusting- Human Failure


Neo Furuara woke up to the harsh sound of the internal phone ringing. Realizing that it was probably a call from a fellow researcher, he promptly picked it up

"Hello?"

"Hello. It's Oogaki. You've got a visitor, Neo."

"Really? Who is it?"

"Jun Aikawa. You actually know her?"

As soon as Neo heard that name, a sense of dread enveloped him

"Yeah I do. Bring her over for me will you?"

"Fine." Oogaki sighed before he hung up.

After about 10 minutes Oogaki opened the door to Neo's private room with Jun following close behind him, carrying a briefcase

"Yo. Good to see you again Neo"

"Nice to see you as well. Oogaki could you leave us alone?"

"Alright. I'll be in the smoking room upstairs. Don't take to long though. Some people have work to do"

"Don't worry kid, this shouldn't take long. I've just got a few questions to ask" Jun said, winking

"Well whatever. I'm leaving"

After a few minutes of silence to make sure Oogaki was upstairs Neo said "So what are you actually here for Jun?"

"Like I said just to ask you some questions. A client of mine wants to know some details about the last incident you were involved with."

Neo looked at the door. Jun obviously noticed this and immediately tripped him and put him over her shoulder

"What are you doing?"

"I wasn't gonna do this originally but since your planning an escape route your probably not gonna tell me what I want without some convincing"

Jun walked towards Neo's computer chair and sat him on it. Neo,having been in this situation multiple times, knew exactly what she was going to do and exactly how to resist it.

"Guess I'm gonna have to start with something more hard core, since you've for experience with this stuff" Jun said while she tied his hands together, binding him to the chair

"I'm pretty confident in my ability to resist torture you know?"

"So I've heard. But I'm one hundred percent more confident in my interrogation abilities."

Jun opened her briefcase and pulled out a relatively small knife.

"I don't need you to tell me anything. I just want you to agree to let me have a copy of the data you got alright? You don't even have to say yes, you can just nod. I'm gonna start now"

Jun put the knife to his left arm, slowly dragging it upwards creating a shallow cut. She repeated this about 20 times until Neo's arm burned from the pain.

"Well, I guess that wasn't enough. I mean you haven't even reacted."

"Yup. Its going to take a lot more that that to get me to agree to you"

"Alright then" a predatory smile formed on Jun's face as she moved the knife into a more secure grip. She moved to the right of the chair and stabbed the knife deep into his arm. Then, as she was pulling the knife out she twisted it, widening the wound and ripping small chunks out of Neo's arm

"A friend of a friend taught me that move. Although he uses it to shock people."

"Really? What's his name?" Neo said, the pain obviously showing in his voice

"Hitoshiki Zerozaki. He's a pretty cool guy"

As Neo was about to reply she stuck the knife his arm again, much harder this time and pulled it a few centimetres upwards, the sudden pain stopped Neo speaking.

"What no comeback? I thought you were good at resisting this stuff"

"I...I don't" Neo stopped to catch his breath "I dont have to reply do I?"

"I just thought that last name would suprise you. Unless you're ready to give me that data?"

"Honestly, it's not that surprising for you."

Jun sighed "Still not giving in huh?" She put the edge of her knife to his arm, dug it in slightly and moved it up Neo's arm peeling off his skin as if it were an onion. "This is kinda boring" she mumbled as she lifted her knife above Neo's shoulder and then quickly buried it in the gap between his shoulder and neck.

"A...are you done?"

"Nope. I'm just switching it up!" Jun said her voice filled with joy. "This is gonna be awkward. Ah well" She swiftly kicked Neo in the stomach, his face contorted with pain. She kicked him twice more until he bent his head down, as far as he could, and violently threw up. "Alright after the next thing we'll take a break!" She leaned down and undid the zip on his trousers and lowered them

"What are you doing?!" Neo said with obvious panic in his voice

"You'll see. It won't take long" Jun said slipping off his underwear. She then stood up, raised her high heeled foot above his dick and stomped down as hard as she could on his left ball, crushing it and filling Neo with a pain so intense he couldn't even scream

"So you ready to give me that data?"

Neo gave a weak nod

"Alright then I'll get Oogaki to see me out. E-mail it to me or I'll come play with you again okay?" Jun said as she left, leaving Neo still tied to the chair.


End file.
